(Darkiplier x Reader) When a Black Cat Crosses Your Path (lemon maybe)
by Zoura the illusions master
Summary: a lovely girl meets a famous YouTuber but to her surprise...he wasn't what she excepted to be (smut? lemon? whatever you call. maybe! depends on how the story goes :3 also this is my first reader X story so yeah)
1. Chapter 1

**(hiya everyone, this is my first story** sooooo so **rry if it's terrible 😞PS e/c means example color like it doesn't have to be your favorite color)**

It was in an early afternoon on a Saturday, a young woman about 23 years old was sitting in her desk. She had h/l (Hair Length) beautiful e/c (example color) she was wearing a headband to keep the hair out of her eyes. She wore a shirt that said "video games for days, messy hair, and no makeup" as she wore a (e/c) jacket with words on it from some brand as she wore a pair of (e/c) pajama bottoms with cute little animals on it. She have s/c, She has e/c (eye color) eyes which sometimes give off a lovely color in the light.

Her name was y/n. You're a YouTuber, not quite famous but still got a decent amount of subscribers, you go by Yt/n (YouTuber name). You were drawing on your drawing tablet as you were drawing a man who looked kinda evil in a way, he looked like the famous Markiplier, it was Darkiplier. He was suggested to you and he got the most likes on your Facebook page. You were drawing him in an anime-ish style as he was trying to break the screen with an evil grin on his face as he was cover in blood as he was holding a knife, ready to bust the screen. You're normally not good drawing male characters but it came out pretty good. It took you a couple of hours to finish. You smiled at your new drawing then save it and share on different social media places. You edit the video of your drawing, you tilted it "Darkiplier Speedpaint" and uploaded it to YouTube. You squeal at the lovely people commenting liking, etc. As you giggle. You get out of your seat and stretches since you haven't gotten out of your seat for a few hours then she takes your cup which was empty then you walk out of your art room.

In a different house, there was another YouTuber but much more famous than y/n as he was on his computer after finishing a new recording. He was sipping some cappuccino which had a delicious taste to it. he was looking through his computer, scrolling around to see if anything interesting to watch. He stops to see a speed paint video with his name on it as he grins as he clicks on it. It played that annoying song that ended in every original mark's videos but it was sorta a distortion version. He kinda like that version as he keeps watching the video "wow... that doesn't look like me, I have more muscle than that!" he yelled as he chuckles. he takes another sip before putting his cup down as he scrolls down to the description and sees her skype name then he thinks for a bit before smirking as he goes on his skype and type her name and he found her. he thinks "hmm..maybe I'll call her tomorrow heheh she seems interseting ... for my next vitim " he grins as he picks at his teeth with a knife.

(comment if you want me to continue!)


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice Sunday morning, you woke up a bit early like around 7. You were eating some pizza rolls which doesn't seem like a normal food to eat in the mornings but who cares. So you were laying on the couch as you had your laptop on your lap. You had pajama bottoms on and a e/c tee shirt and you were wearing the same jacket from yesterday, you decided to wear glasses since well it makes you look smart. You type on your computer as you look through YouTube, Facebook, etc. You noticed on your Skype that a person has sent you a friend request or whatever you call it. You tilt head as you were a bit confused as you don't know this person or get that many friends requests. The name was Sexypilier as it had a picture of Mark with the ass ass sunglasses on. You mumble as you think it's another person trying to impose as Markiplier which could be a dirty pervert. You accepted the friend request just for the heck of it. No one message so you went back to Facebook and YouTube.

Later that morning, The Famous redheaded Markiplier woke up like 11 am. He yawned as he stretches his arms and back, a few bones pop. "Ow.. what the?" He looked through the sheets and he founded a knife. He looked at it then shrugs and he stabs it into the nightstand beside him which has a lamp and a skull on it... Completely normal... Markiplier grabbed his phone to check anything happen then he grins at a message from Skype as it shows that Yt/n accepted his Request. He fixed his red fluff and he heads to his recording room and he starts up his computer. A few minutes later, he was already on Skype then he tried to Skype call her.

Back at y/n's house, you were laying on the couch as you were hugging a plush weird animal thing as your glasses were close to falling off of her face. You were taking a nap while your laptop was on the coffee table as it was playing music videos from YouTube. You were soundly asleep till your Skype was going off. Y/N groans from your sleep as you fixed your glasses and look at the screen. You lazily move the arrow to the ignore button and press it to turn off the annoying ringing. Y/n goes back to napping while listening to music. You nuzzle into the pillows.

Back at Mark's place, Mark was waiting for her to answer it but it went to voicemail as he raises a brow. He tried again but the same result. He growled in a bit of anger and tried again but nothing happened except voicemail. He slams his fist onto his desk "dammit! Just pick up it up and stop ignoring me! I know you're there!" he yelled angrily as he tried again and shows the same result. "Grr.. if she doesn't answer I will come there and tear her apart myself," he said angrily then he tried once more time.

Y/n had a pillow covering her head as she groans when the person called again. You sigh in defeat as you pull the pillow off of your head and move your hair out of her eyes then you clicked accept. The cameras turned on as it shows Markiplier in his seat and another camera turn on as it shows your face as she was laying on a couch, hugging the plush still. Markiplier raises a brow a bit as you blink "wait... Mark? As in the Markiplier from youtube?" You questioned him. "why yes, the one and only Markiplier. Sooo are you YT/N?" he said in a cheerful-ish voice as he had a big o' smile on his face with a friendly look. You nod as you keep looking at the screen. " hehe well you know my name" he said with a chuckled. You nodded again "hehe wonderful, so I saw that wonderful artwork you did of m- I mean Darkiplier" he smiled as he was setting his head on his hands. "Thanks, I guess" you give a small smile. "I would like to meet you in person for a... interview," he said. "An interview?" You said, raising a brow as you push her glasses back. "Yes, I wanna interview you in a nice cafe and maybe later we can hang together with my friends since we happen to live in the same city," he said, he was lying as he keeps smiling like an idiot. "Um.. I'm not completely sure... I'm not a very social person or like going to places" you said as you look away from the computer and hugging the plushly tighter. "Awww c'mon, it will be fun" he whined a bit, making a pouting face "tell you what.. I'll give you time to think... Meet me here at... Saturday next week, ok?" he said as a message pops up, showing an address. "Ok... I'll think about it" you said. "Greeeat, can't wait to meet you, buh-bye!" he yelled cheerfully as he waves before the call ends. You think as she sighs as snuggles into the plush. Back at Mark's place, he ended the call and he chuckles darkly as he leans into his chair. "Hmm... she seems... interesting... she isn't like the others who freak out of me...I mean who wouldn't freak out after seeing this handsome face hehe especially when it'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday morning, y/n was already up as she was putting some clothes on. You were putting on a e/c (example color) tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans with e/c boots. You put on your favorite e/c jacket and you look through the mirror, trying to make your hair less messy, trying to think, figuring out if you wanted to wear glasses or not. You didn't have any seeing problems, you just like wearing them sometimes... you decided not to wear them for now but you put them in a case to protect your glasses and she places it in your pocket.  
(if you or your character do have seeing problems then ignore that sentences)  
You smile a little as you walk out of your bedroom, you walk to your nightstand, picking up a pocket knife from it and placing it in your jacket pocket. Heh you'll never know what will happen, especially when you're meeting a famous YouTuber.  
Y/n grabs her phone as well and places it in her pocket as well before heading out of her bedroom and heads outside as she had a piece of paper. Showing address which wasn't too far really so you decided to take walk instead of your car.

At a cafe, Mark was sitting as he was waiting as he grows impatient. He growled a bit "where the hell is she?" He mumbled as he stared down at the table. The bell at the door ring meaning someone has opened it. Mark looked up at the door to see YT/n (YouTube name) as you were looking around, gripping on your jacket. He put on a friendly look as he smiles "Yt/n! I'm over here!" He yelled while waving at you like an idiot. You look over at him, you waved a little before heading over to him. Mark keeps smiling like an idiot as he looks up and down your body. You didn't feel comfortable with the way he looks at you but you decided to ignore that. You sit in a seat, across from him. You kinda had a blank expression as you looked at him, you have your arms across, gripping your jacket.  
"Hello Mark.." you greeted boredly before looking at the table. "Hello YT/N-" you call him off "call me Y\N, it's my real name..." you said with a bit harsh.  
"Sassy" he said in a teasing matter.  
You rolled eyes, leaning into your chair, looking down. "Anyways y/n, what a lovely name" he said flirty, you keep a blank expression as you tried to avoid eye contact with anyone. Mark raises a brow then Y/n looked at him "what?..." you said, in a harsh matter again.  
"Oh nothing, except you to be more... fun and talkable," he said " like I said, I'm not very sociable," you said in a low tune as Mark thinks for a bit before interpreted "so when are we going to start the interview?" You questioned him.  
"Later, when we head to my place," he said as he places his head on his hands. You sigh, looking away again. "Would you like anything to drink?" He asked you.  
"Just some f/C (Favorite coffee) would be nice" you replied. "Heh alright, and oh, drinks on me" he said in a friendly gesture. You nodded with a small gets up and walks over to counter.

Y/N pulls her phone out of her pocket as she turns it on. You scroll through it as she places your head on your hand. You sigh as she looked over at Mark who was standing by the counter as he taps his fingers on the counter impatiently before he looks over and waves at you with a big o stupid grin on his face. You wave back slightly as you looked back at your phone. Mark comes back with two cups as he hands you your drink and he sits back in his seat, placing his cappuccino in front of him. You place your phone back into your jacket pocket then pick your cup up. "Soo Y/N, tell me about yourself?" he asked you, taking a sip of his drink.  
You think for a bit "hm.. There nothing much to talk about, I can't think of a thing" you answered him, leans in a chair as you take a sip of your coffee, not like the bitterness. ( If you like bitterness then too bad :p ) you take some sugar and pours it into your coffee. Mark watches her as he chuckles "I see you have a sweet tooth hehe would you like some coffee with your sugar?" he said in a dorky way. You just huff, sorta like how you found something funny on the internet and you just huff instead of laughing... Yeah... Anyways you only give a small smile probably the closest to a real smile. "So don't have much of a funny bone, huh?" he chuckled.  
You nod as you were drinking your coffee as it tastes better now, less bitter now and sweeter now. 'Wow, she kinda interesting in a way, normally a girl would be chatting endlessly... which I kinda glad about that because they give me headaches' "mark " thought. You snap your fingers in front of him, losing his train of thought as he looked at you. "Sorry, you seen to be spacing out" you said "oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something" Mark places his head on his hand as he was looking at you.  
You blink, feeling uncomfortable with the stare, you soon finish your coffee. A sound of a camera can be heard, you looked over to see a girl took pictures of them "oh my goodness! Mark is dating someone! Hehe can't wait to share it with everyone" she squealed before running off, you quickly get up "wait a minu-" you were cut off when someone grabs your wrist, you looked over to see mark, holding her wrist "mark let go of me, I need to delete that photo now!".  
Mark sighs "let her go" he said calmly, you give him a glare before signing as you sits back down in your seat, looking away from him as you were a little mad at him for letting the girl go with the picture. Mark smiled like an idiot again "c'mon now, don't be like that" he whined but you refuse to look at him.  
'Heh she does have a bad attitude, heh I like it' he thinks as he looking at was creep out again, you grabbed your phone and looked at the screen then you got up. "I gotta go Mark, sorry" you lied, not wanting to stay there any longer with him , you headed to the door, Mark frowned a bit then he does same and leaves a tip on the table as he followed her. "C'mon now, let's go to my place and do the interview real quick" he insisted as they walked outside. "Um.. sorry but I kinda had to go" you keep on lying. Mark grabbed your wrist as you looked at him. "Mark! Let go!" You growled "c'mon, just a quickie" he said as you struggled to get out of his grip then you reached for your pocket for your knife till she heard a familiar voice, yelling from the distance.  
You looked over to see her old friend, y/f (your friend). Mark looked over at him as y/f was waving at them, walking over to them, Mark slowly lets go of your wrist. You smiled as you walked over to him, Mark followed. "Hey y/f, nice seeing you around," you said, more of a friendly tone then you gave to Mark.  
Mark raises his brow as he looks at them, crossing his arms. "Hey y/n- woah! Is that the one and only Markiplier?" he pointed at the YouTuber behind you as you look back at him "yeah" you said.  
"Oh my god, you are sooooo lucky, nice to meet you Markiplier" he said, holding his hand out as Mark blinked, before shaking his hand.  
"What are you doing hanging with mark?" he said, looking back at you after he let go of Mark's hand. "Oh Mark wanted to do an interview with me," you said, moving her hair from her face. "Oh I see, I was wondering if you could go to the movies with me? If you are not too busy" he asked. Mark feeling a bit angrily 'why do I feel like this?' he wondered as y/n smiled "sure" she said 'what the fuck? You just said you were busy... Bitch' He was still thinking. "Well bye Mark, I hope to do the interview next time," you said, as they started walking away. "Ok, bye" he said, trying not to sound angry as he mumbling 'what is this feeling I have? I am... jealous? Hah that can't be it because that would be pathetic... even though she's a strange one... and kinda cute in a way and natural unlike the other girls I have met' he keeps thinking as he keeps walking as he had a grin on his face as he keeps walking, thinking a way to get her.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Mark's" pov**

It's been a week since I met YT/N in person, something inside of me made me feel... Weird... , I never felt like this before so it's kinda weird in a way because I never had a problem with anyone or any girl with that matter but something about her just lights a spark inside of me... man I wish her stupid friend didn't have to get in a way and I could of took her and kill her, I had a different feeling though when he interrupted us and took her away, the anger and insecurities that run through my mind when I saw him. I tried to get an interview with her but she has she is "busy". Busy my ass! I see her busy playing games with him and drawing Speed Paints on YouTube. Now I want her more and I have no idea why but I really want her for myself.

I lost my thought of construction when someone punched me in the arm which I growls and looks over to see Antisepticeye covered in blood and looking down at me while he had his brow raising, his hands on his hip. I was sitting on the couch, watching some stupid "horror" movie. Hah! They should've hire me and I can show them real fear. "Dark, what has happen to you? You seem different" said anti as I tried to think of an excuse.  
"I'm sick..." I fake coughed, hoping he would fall for it.  
"Sick?" He raises his brow as he stared at me, watching my every move.  
"Yeah... I been sick since my last victim was sick before I killed him" I lied.  
"Oooooooh really?" He said as he keeps looking down at me, walking around slowly before standing in front of me, holding his phone in front of my face.  
I saw the picture of me and Y/N from last week when we were at that café. I looked up at anti "where did you get this?" I said with a bit of anger in my voice. "I found it on Twitter and other places, you are sick... lovesick" anti grinned as he crosses arms.  
"You're joking! Hah! I'm not in love with anyone" I laughed.  
Anti just rolled his green and black eyes "well if you say sooo then..." he walked pass me before looking back at me, grinning "I'll look for the girl and kill her myself" he chuckled darkly.  
My cold heart starts pumping as I got up, grabbing him as I turn him around to make him face me. "I found her first! She is my kill! Not yours!" I yelled at his stupid Irish face.  
Anti started at me for a moment before speaking "first off don't yell in my face! And secondly, if she is your kill then kill her already" he said with a smirk.  
He was starting getting on my nerves, I give a low growl of anger "I will" I glared down at him.  
He grinned "tell you what... Let's make a bet... if you can kill her in two weeks, I'll be your servant for a week but if you don't... I'll take her and do whatever I want to her" he grinned "and!" Pointed up "you have to clean blood stains and body parts for 2 months" he said, looking at me. "So dark, is that a deal?" he turned to me, holding his hand out for me to shake it.

Hah! Is he kidding me? That's like the easiest bet I will ever made! But knowing anti for like forever, I knew he has something up his sleeves but let's give it a whirl I mean, there nothing to lose really. "Deal" I smirked and grabs his hand, shaking it. "Good luck... You'll need it" He grinned, gripping my hand tighter then he let go of my hand before I heard our "prisoners" making noises, trying to escape again. we sighed as I got up and we head to the basement.

 **Oh Dark made a bet with Antisepticeye, this will get interesting! Will Y/N be the next victim in wraths of Darkiplier? Or will Darkiplier fail of killing her? What does anti have something planned up into his sleeves? Stay tune ladies and gentleman for next chapter! buh-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 days after bet.**

 **"Mark's" Pov**

I was minding my own business, walking through the park as I was smoking, looking for a girl or some dumb fan to take home to kill them... you know the usual. I was smoking as well hehe I didn't care if I ruined Mark's career heh he kept me trapped in that big stupid head of his for years so I'm going to enjoy myself while I still can. I was thinking of a way to capture her and kill that girl, Yt/n. I was thinking of ways to kill her without being spotted. I do have a few powers but it's complicated. So anyways I was walking, waiting for some stupid fan or girl to come over so I can kill them later which wasn't happening because it's fuckin cold and no one likes going outside in bloody cold weather gah... I hated how it got so cold so quickly. I spotted that girl, Yt/n, she changed her hair a bit. Her hair (pick any type of hairstyle) she looked kinda cute in a way. I smirked as I noticed it was my perfect opportunity to capture her. I walked over to her as she looks like she is distracted, she had her earbuds in meaning she is listening to music. I walked up behind her as she keeps looking down, I was close to grabbing her shoulder while reaching for my knife till I notice... that I forgot my fuckin knife! Fuck...  
It was too late, I already touched her shoulder as she turned around and looked at me with a mixture of angry and a hint of fear in the mix. I put on my idiot's face on "oh hey y/n" I said with a biiiiiig smile. Y/n doesn't say anything to me as she gives me a glare, aww how cute, she is trying to be scary heh. "I'm sorry if I startled you," I said, not really sorry. Y/n just rolls her eyes as she looks away "it's fine I guess" she said very quietly but loud enough for me to hear, hehe sassy little lady isn't she? Y/n started walking away as I blink and follow her, "hey y/n, what are you doing outside?" I asked her, looking at her. "Well I figure I would go outside and walk for a bit to clear my head a bit, I figure no idiots will be outside due to cold weather," she said, looking down still "hehe well I see no idiots around," I said with a friendly cheer, "um... yeah... no idiots" she said sarcastically, I roll my eyes as we walked together. "Soo y/n, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house so we can chat and watch scary movies?" I asked her. "Um. I'm not sure really" she said, looking away "c'mon it will be fun," I said. "Maybe next time... I got to go somewhere in a while," she said, I growled quietly enough so she can't hear me. "Well ok, I guess I'll go, maybe next week," I asked her with a shrug. "I'll think about it..." she said which meaning is no. I sighed as I scratched back of my head "fine, well bye y/n" I said, turning around to walk away. Y/n mumbled a bye before walking away, I look back to see her walking away, I sighed as I look back at the direction. I heard what sounds like tires screeching then I turn around to see the car swirling and hitting a few other cars before making it's way to y/n as she didn't notice as she was still listening to her music.

Everything went black for a couple of seconds before I open my eyes to look around, I turn to see the car hit the wall where y/n was but... where is she? I looked around then I notice that I had my arms wrap around something then I looked down to see y/n, she looked up at me. she looked surprised. Y/n stared at me then her expression turns into angry "what th-?!" she stopped as she looked behind me as she sees the car behind me. She looked at it for a few movements as I let go of her then she looked back at me and moves her hair out of her faces. She gives me a small smile as the closest to a real smile she has ever given to me. Y/n hugs me and I can hear her quietly said: "thank you". I was frozen like a deer standing in the headlights, staring down at her as I slowly wrap my arms around her. I got to say, having my arms around her little body feels nice, she feels so warm and so small. Y/n soon let go of me which I didn't want to yet, but I had to. I looked down at her as she looked up at me, she looked like a little doll. I never saw her close up as she looked kinda cute, especially with those beautiful e/c eyes. The best part is she looks so natural, unlike most girls who wear makeup and had surgery on themselves but she is different. "Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" I asked, y/n nods "I'm perfectly fine," she said. Y/n stands on her toes and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek which made me flinch "maybe you are not a complete idiot" she said before backing up a bit. "Well, I guess I'll see you next week, bye, " she said, waving before turning around. I grabbed her hand "wait" I said as she turned around and looked at me. "What if-" I was in my original voice then I cough "sorry I have a bit of a cold" I adjusted my voice to sound like Mark's voice. "Anyways I was wondering if I could... walk you home?" I said, scratching back of my head. Y/n smiled before nodding "sure" she said. I smile as I let go of her hand. We both started walking together.

While walking, I was too distracted of thinking. Why did I save her? Why? As if it was instincts... I looked over at her, she looked so pretty... I couldn't be falling for her... Maybe I'm falling for her body I mean... she does have a nice one, that nice curve body, and lovely h/l (hair length) e/c hair. Yeah, that's it. She also feels nice... I might keep her around longer and keep her as my little plaything... Crap I just remember, if I don't kill her, Anti will take her away and do who knows what... And I'll be cleaning body parts for 2 months... I'll have to think of something.. Because I really don't want to clean any body parts or bloodstains. I think while we walk to her place.

I was interrupted when I heard someone "hey Mark and y/n!" Y/f (your friend)" yelled. Great.. He's here... god, I hated this guy "oh hey y/f!" I said in my stupid voice with my stupid face on. "Oh hello y/f," y

said "hehe so are you two a thing? Hmmmmmmmmmm?" he nudged y/n with his arm as she giggles a bit "no we're not a thing," she said, crossing her arms. "Hehe ok then, " he said. "Heeeey, how about you two go hang together? Mark seems to be lonely and I can't hang with him right now" y/n said. Curse you... don't say yes "really? Can we Mark?" the moron asked me. "Um... sure, we can hang out," I said, thought of a clever plan. "Wow awesome!" he said. God, he acts like an 8-year-old kid but looks like he is 25 years old. "Hehe ok, well bye boys," y/n said, waving at us before walking away. "Bye y/n," the moron said. "Bye..." I waved back. I looked at y/f "c'mon, let's go to my place" I said in a friendly gesture. "Hehe this is going to be fun!" he said, jumping up and down like a little child. he and I started walking as I had a big smirk on my face.

 **Weeeeell** **sorry if seem boring and clingy, I kinda rush so anyways stay tuned**


End file.
